Silent Serenade
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Will he see her again if he keeps on remembering the past? CxA EDITED Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer**: I dont own anything...Song is **Awake** by **Secondhand Serenade**...Enjoy guys and gals!!

* * *

A serene song kept repeating in his head like an unchained melody. The sound of guitars strumming was accompanied by the soft whispers of the shore. The musical accompaniment that blended in with the sweet ambiance that nature procured added to the stunning scenery. The view was also as striking as that melody that rang throughout the whole flower-infested beach. But there was someone much more beautiful than what his cerulean eyes saw as of the moment. It was the smile of the girl that lay in his arms.

_With every appearance by you blinding my eyes_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do_

_You're an angel disguised_

She lay there with him amongst the newly bloomed flowers, not caring for anything else but the man that she lay with. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful air surrounded her. It was as if she was meant to rest forever. His gentle blue eyes slowly studied the magnificence of the girl that he was embracing…slowly memorizing every perfect line, every stroke of her angelic face. He could almost touch that hazel brown hair, almost whiff the smell of the flowers that always surrounded her like an angel's halo. A slow murmur escaped the girl's lips.

_**Cloud…**_

It was a name. His eyes stared at her lips, anticipating as special as her eyes that sparkled with the moonbeams that showered her exquisite, pallid face. And how enchantingly beautiful it was when the words entered his whole system.

_**I…Ive always…**_

Her words stopped short as blood started to gush from her rosy lips. The crimson color of the setting sun blinded his hazy vision. The ocean and the flowers disappeared into the most horrifying reality that he had ever faced in his entire life. She was gone…

_And you're lying real still but your heartbeat is fast just like mine_

_And the movies long over that's three that have passed one more's fine_

.-+-.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

.-+-.

A phantom was lurking behind the shadows of his nightmare. A seemingly gentle voice seemed to guide him in his obscurity but it only sucked him deeper into the horrid past. The past that he was willing to forget. The memories he wanted to bury along with his cold, hard heart. However, a gentle hand reached out and touched the rough surfaces of his being. His cold exterior broke apart and the door to his shattered soul opened. The very same hand that gave him a flower long ago embraced his fragile mind and healed it without second thoughts.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake, I'm biting my tongue_

_But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take_

_I feel like I've won, you're my key to survival_

_**Your bodyguard…I'll be your bodyguard….I'll protect you always…I promise.**_

His trembling lips mouthed the words but no sound came out. He reached out to her. He reached out even though she couldn't hear a word he said. He ran after her. He ran after her even though the path amidst the trees within the sleeping forest seemed endless. It was a forest filled with light and promises. For a moment, he remembered what she told him. She said she'll come back but he sensed something different. Something that would change his life forever. His feet were rooted in the ground. No matter how far he ran, no matter how he shouted out his pent-up feelings…she was still far ahead. So far ahead. He couldn't make it. He couldn't reach her. She was gone…

_And if it's a hero you want I can save you, just stay here_

_Your whispers are priceless, your breath it is dear, so please stay near_

.-+-.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

.-+-.

He whispered her name like a prayer as she lay still in his arms. He was holding on to her tight. Too tight. But she couldn't feel anything. Not anymore. Her eyes, that reminded him so much of the evergreen forest, were dark. So dark. Her face that was once full of life and full of love now held the expression that was to be silenced forever. Forever. It was a long time. Would he accept the idea of not being with her…forever? His dreams…his future that he create, planned with her was ruined…forever.

_Say my name_

_I just want to hear you_

His grip on her lifeless body remained strong. Unconsciously, tears, as pure as a rainforest spring, fell down his shaken expression. His eyes were burning, his fingers shook, and his mouth…dry. This pain…it was like fighting a hundred battles without stopping…never-ending. It was like dying and living again into a ghastly nightmare much more horrible than it previously was. His vision was darkened by the unimaginable pain that he was suffering in his entire life. He wanted it to end. He was tired…so tired. He wanted to die.

_**Live…please…Live.**_

_Say my name_

_So I know it's true_

"This time, Cloud had separated from his body and was now in an absentminded state but, in the abyss of the Mako world, he saw a hand there to guide him. It was white and delicate - it reminded him of the hand that gave him a flower in Midgar. Unconsciously, he stretched out his hand..."

_You're changing me, you're changing me_

_You showed me how to live…so just say, so just say…_

.-+-.

_**You were…**_

You see? Everything's…alright.

_**Always there for me…**_

Why does everyone keep calling me mother lately? But this one's too big to adopt!

_**Even if I knew…**_

Let's go, Cloud.

_**Even if I had the strength…**_

I never blamed you…not once. You came for me. That's all that matters.

_**I never told you…**_

Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. Isnt it time…you did the forgiving?

_**Those three simple words…**_

You came. Even though you're about to break…hmm? That's a good sign. So…why did you come? By who?

_**I never had the courage…**_

I'll come back. When its all over.

_**Every moment…**_

And Cloud, you take care of yourself. So you don't have a breakdown, ok?

_**You made me feel…special.**_

Cloud! I know it's going to be tough, but... Don't give up! We can do it!

_**I never…**_

I'm alone…I'm all alone now.

_**All these time…**_

But you're different things are different. I'm searching for you! I want to meet…you.

_**I never told you…**_

Did you see that airship at Junon? Really? I'm looking forward to it!

_**What I really felt…**_

I knew that Cloud would come for me.

_**All these time…**_

How about one date?

_**I thought nobody could understand…**_

Have you been a bodyguard You CAN do all things right? Then…bring me home.

_**That's what I always thought…**_

But for some reason…the flowers have no trouble blooming here.

_**But you…**_

You're in a church in the Sector 5 slums.

_**Aerith…**_

I'm Aerith, the flower girl.

_**Aerith…**_

Hello, hello!

.-+-.

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't wanna miss anything

I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe

I'll give you my heart on a string

I just don't wanna miss anything

.-+-.

"You know me mister?"

He stared up at a pair of emerald green eyes that always reminded him of the evergreen forest.

"Aerith?"


End file.
